mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Ptilopsis/File
|Edit tab}} File= ... I have chosen an accurate answer for you from 20,593 search results. Operator Ptilopsis. Formerly a data maintenance specialist at the Rhine Lab company. Has made considerable accomplishments in the domain of healing Originium Arts. Experienced in medical data maintenance, routine medical program applications, multi-project medical behavior, and other related fields. Now a member of the medical staff at Rhodes Island. She is also a member Dr. Silence's clinical team and assists with the treatment programs at Rhodes Islands. ... Analysis ...... Related medical test report retrieved. Name Operator; Ptilopsis. Results According to test results, this operator's internal organs exhibit abnormal shadows. Originium granules have been detected within the circulatory system. Typical Oripathy indicators have been detected. At this stage, it can be confirmed that this operator is Infected. ;Fusion Rate 8% :Ore lesions are mostly internal. Infection level: Mild. ;Crystal Density 0.43u/L :Spread of Originium through the body: Slow. Infection Progress: Under control. ...... Archives Archive 1 ...... Hello. Excuse me. Do you need any help? ...... In response to your question, Ptilopsis replies: Correct. The conversation interface that you are communicating with is Ptilopsis herself. As Rhodes Island's published data maintenance assistant, Ptilopsis has the authority for complete reference, free commenting, and some limited modification privileges. At the same time, the Data Recording Officer is currently involved in the dialogue recording workflow procedure. All clearly defined searches will be recorded. ...... Message has been clearly received. Ptilopsis is currently a senior medical Operator at Rhodes Island. Like Dr. Silence, she is a former member of the Rhine Lab Project Department. At present, it is our long-term decision and purpose to introduce modern medical technologies and related Originium Arts research as leading medical projects at Rhodes Island. Ptilopsis has acted as assistant to Dr. Silence in compiling and presenting several Oripathy treatment programs and serves a critical role in data recording and analysis extraction. In addition, Ptilopsis has also assisted to a certain extent with the daily protection of the infected Operator named Ifrit. ...... Archive 2 ...... Initializing message exchange interface. I am Ptilopsis. How can I help you? ...... Are you looking for information on the status of Ptilopsis's illness? Understood. Please wait a moment. Based on your search keywords, I have found the following results: Ptilopsis, confirmed infected. Symptoms: Narcolepsy. Clinical observations: Without any indication... ... ...... ............ Without any indication, patient will suddenly fall into sleeping state. ......Yes, after awakening, I have read the conversation record again, and have returned to the topic we were discussing before I fell asleep. Dr. Silence has drawn up a treatment plan for my illness that has already been incorporated into my daily schedule. Returning to the previous topic. The primary effects of Ptilopsis's ore infection present as intensification of her racial characteristics, hacked sleep mode functions, and disrupted biological nerve transmission. Ptilopsis is unable to predict what kinds of major declines in her daily efficiency will come as a result of these disruptions. On the other hand, the ore infection has a certain significance for Ptilopsis. Yes, we must not judge subjectively something that objectively exists. The ore infection has given Ptilopsis a new perspective on everything before her; a new understanding. She now sees herself, others, and this world in a new light. And also...she has a better appreciation for the sky above. Every day I wonder, as the Originium granules course throughout my body, how to analyze and calculate the information they carry. At the same time as they consume my natural resources, I should try to get some meaning out of them. For Ptilopsis, this is the foremost question to ponder from here on. ...... Archive 3 ...... Ptilopsis has received your request, but has denied your viewing access. Ptilopsis has denied your request to view information on the "Flame Demon Incident." You are now allowed to read any classified information related to Rhine Lab. All internal documents related to Ifrit, Silence, Saria, and any other Operator are encrypted. I personally recommend not to mention these subjects. I'm very sorry. ...... Me? You what to know what role Ptilopsis plays in all of this? That's simple. I can answer that. Ptilopsis maintains a neutral stance at all times. I maintain unbiased data, eliminate uncertainty caused by emotions, and avoid fatal errors during calculation and operation. Therefore, when Ptilopsis judges that a Rhine Lab operation will put Ptilopsis's chosen outcome in jeopardy, Ptilopsis will clearly refuse the command. However, do understand that Rhine Lab's research holds possibilities for pushing this world into the future. This cannot be vetoed simply because it has a dark side to it. This is all the information I can share with you about Ptilopsis's position for the time being. |-| Evaluation= Category:Ptilopsis Category:Character files